1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a rotating bulb x-ray radiator of the type having an x-ray tube accepted in a housing filled with a coolant, the x-ray tube being torsionally (co-rotatably) connected to a rotatably mounted housing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such a rotating bulb radiator is disclosed, for example, in German OS 196 12 698, corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 5,703,926. For radiation protection, the housing is surrounded by a fluid-filled, outer housing which is stationary relative to the housing that contains the x-ray tube, substantial outlay being associated with such a structure.
An object of the present invention is to provide a rotating bulb x-ray radiator of the above type which is more simply and economically constructed than known radiators of this type.
This object is achieved in accordance with the invention in a rotating bulb x-ray radiator having an x-ray tube contained in a housing filled with a coolant, the x-ray tube being torsionally (co-rotatably) connected to the housing and thus being rotatable together with the rotatably mounted housing, and wherein the housing is at least partially formed of a material which highly attenuates x-rays.
Thus no additional, outer housing is required in the inventive radiator, since the housing containing the coolant is already fashioned as a radiation protection housing. As a result thereof, the fluid friction which is present in conventional radiators between the rotating housing containing the x-ray tube and the fluid contained in the outer housing is eliminated, so that the drive power required for the rotation of the housing with the x-ray tube is reduced.
In order to assure the required electrical insulation, the housing in a version of the invention is at least partially formed of electrically insulating material.
An especially simple structure of the inventive rotating bulb x-ray radiator is obtained in an embodiment wherein the rotatable bearing of the housing together with the x-ray tube is accomplished by rotatably mounting at least one side of the housing on a hollow shaft in conductive fluid communication with the housing. Then the delivery or discharge of the coolant can ensue through the hollow shaft in a simple way.